


The Water or Your Arms

by okami14



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Character Death In Dream, Drowning, Fear of Death, Fear of Drowning, Fluff, Guns, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowning. No Dreamsharer ever preferred the method. In fact, it was usually terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water or Your Arms

The dream was falling apart. 

Beautiful, tall buildings were slowly crumbling into nothing. The water, which had once been the ocean a few miles away, had suddenly flooded the area. It was rising steadily, destroying everything in its path. Eventually, the glistening white city they’d created would be no more, buried in the cold waters that had transformed into a nightmare.

“Eames!”

The forger turned around sharply at his called name. He’d been standing on the roof, watching the destruction and waiting. Nothing had gone according to plan. 

There, blood drenching his usually done up suit, was Arthur. He was breathing harshly, pain evident in his eyes. Eames was honestly in the same state, having been shot in the arm and grabbed multiple times by projections.

Neither of them would make it out of this dream without a painful ending. Soon the building would be no more, leaving them to drown in the dark waters. Not the best way to leave a dream, considering it took the longest. No Dreamsharer ever preferred the method. In fact, it was usually terrifying.

Both men gazed at one another, knowing their soon to be dark fate but not daring to speak about it. Without another thought, Arthur took the first step. Something he never saw coming from himself. But with the sound of the water crashing against the metal of the building, perhaps he could make an exception this one time. In a flash, the Point man rushed up to the Forger and wrapped his arms around him. Eames instantly returned the embrace, encircling the man’s waist and bringing them closer. Some last moments of comfort before they woke up into the real nightmare.

“I’ve got you darling,” Eames whispered against the other’s skin. Arthur relaxed just slightly at the words, even knowing they truly wouldn’t fix the predicament they were in. But that was alright. At least he wouldn’t be entering those haunting waters alone.

Arthur barely felt the cool metal against his temple. He had just enough time to gasp before the gun went off, putting that fake bullet into his brain. Effectively saving him from the one fate he’d never truly admit horrified him more than anything.

“Like I said, I’ve always got you darling.”

The building crumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> A short, angsty, romantic drabble for my favorite little OTP. Also I wanted to explore of the idea of Arthur being terrified of drowning. I might come back to the idea later.


End file.
